This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
DE 20 2012 009 313 U1 describes a switch cabinet light with an elongated, cylindrical light source that is guided between end-side mounting bases, each with a receptacle for the light source. The light source is mounted in the mounting bases so as to swivel about its longitudinal axis, for which purpose a cylindrical receptacle is provided in each of the mounting bases whose diameter is matched to the width of the light source.
Switch cabinet lights with adjustable light sources have the advantage that they can be adapted to the given conditions for optimal illumination of the cabinet interior depending on the application and required mounting position on the interior of a cabinet. The switch cabinet lights should also be designed, insofar as possible, so as not to radiate outward from the inside of the switch cabinet in order to minimize the glare angle of the switch cabinet light. Switch cabinet lights with adjustable reflector are also known from the prior art in addition to switch cabinet lights in which the light source is adjustable.
The switch cabinet lights that are known from the prior art have the drawback that the adjustability is achieved only using relatively complex technical adjustment mechanisms. Accordingly, the switch cabinet lights that are known from the prior art are elaborate and therefore cost-intensive to manufacture.